


Group Punishment

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Punishment, Teasing, scoot has a cooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: scout just gets fucking fucked a whole fucking fuck lot man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Group Punishment

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WE DO IT IN THE ARMY, PRIVATE!"

-"Man, th-that's a bit harsh... can't you just, like, make me run some laps or something."

The Soldier furrowed his brow under his helmet and gave another tug at the restraints, securely tied to the fence behind the Scout's back and firmly keeping him in place, a place that has his heart drumming in his ears, sat like a tied dog to a post in front of his teammates.   
Sweat flowing off his paled face and sizzling on hot concrete, on his hot skin, while his body felt cold, cold, real cold and heavy and sick, where he sat lightheaded from fear.

His heart jumped and hit like a ball in his chest when the Soldier finally grabbed ahold of his pants and forcefully yanked them down. 

_The team was surely used to Soldier's tough judgment, they thought nothing of him at the sight of this humiliating punishment. But they gasped and mumbled anyway, And they're looking at you. He's not the one bound down with his pussy out for them all to see and tears gathering in his eyes. No, you are._

Scout balled in on himself at the thought, squeezing his legs and shutting his eyes tight, but he's still there. They can see him, restrained and open and oh so vulnerable.

"HE'S ALL YOURS, MEN!" Soldier's booming voice was the only sound anyone could bring themselves to make.   
"GO ON, MAGGOTS! AW, DON'T BE SHY, THIS IS A PUNISHMENT! THIS IS HOW THEY MAKE GOOD, AMERICAN BRED SOLDIERS! WATCH!"  
He turned around and grabbed at the boy's ankles, lifting him up to his shoulders, the sound of his incoherent rambling mixing with the rustle of his clothes, his zipper sliding down sounding off Scout's fate and his cock released into the desert air only momentarily before being shoved right into the kid in front of him without so much as a glance, thrusting a scream out of him like a war siren. 

And so the war begins.

The men around him gathered close to suffocate the Scout in glances, then hands, and hot, heavy bodies around him.  
Soldier worked hard in a steady, proud rhythm, in and out with the speed of the Scout's fast breathing, until he came with no more than a grunt and the threat of filling his young soldier. He forced himself away and let his cum drip on the ground instead, intent on providing but a demonstration to the others.   
And what a helpful demonstration it was, there was no doubt now in anyone's mind what they ought to be doing. 

"Move aside, sluts!" The Sniper pushed through the other man and got down to business. He took no time to unbuckle his belt and let his dick hang free, still soft on top of the front of his slacks as he climbed inelegantly unto the Scout's chest. He grabbed the boys hair and yanked his head forward, bringing his tip to a kiss on his lips.   
"Sorry, luv, this ain't going in your cunt. Go on then, I want this thing clean!"

It was not clean. 

The smell of piss hit Scout's nose hard. He turned his head away, unfortunately he couldn't go far, and the filthy hand on the back of his head turned him back to face the dick in front of him, another hand forcing soft flesh it into his mouth, filling it with heat. He gagged and chocked before finally settling around the meat in his mouth, struggling to keep sharp buck teeth away from it. The cock hardening and swelling, the weight of it on his tongue as it sailed on the skin and the ridges and veins that grew sharper as it expanded and sent scout bringing his legs together, locking ankles and squeezing his thighs to ease his arousal and the twitching of his clit when his tounge passed a bump. His mind now painfully aware of his restraints, his inability to reach down and touch himself, his attempt to focus on the joy in his mouth while his cunt is throbbing almost painfully. He closed his eyes and drank up the wonderful feeling till the weight on top of him shook and growled loudly behind the Scout's ear, and the flow of semen filling and running down his throat, before it was all pulled out from him, leaving him feeling empty and once again aware of just how hard he is, while Sniper stepped off of him and back to his post with a hollering laugh, satisfied as can be.

The Scout wasn't left sat there weeping and wriggling for long before big hands pulled his legs up and away from allowing himself any pleasure again, and the body above him completely casting his small form in shadow made his breath catch in his throat, his knees forced up together at his chest as the Heavy sat hard on the ground, his pants tented and stretching tight across a bulge that rubbed against Scout's pussy, and despite his anticipation...The beast brought his hands up to his mouth and gently pried it open, fingers slidings in both sides of his jaw, allowing entry for smaller gloved fingers.   
The Medic squatted besides the sight and ran his fingers across the mouthfull of teeth, stained pink and sugary sweet, long incisors, sharp as the exclaims of delight that came alongside the hand running across them.

Despite the doctor's trousers dripping wet, despite the tight feeling in his good comrade's crotch, despite the boy's gurgles loud and desperate, nearly grinding unto the clothed cock that felt unsatisfyingly close, he continued exploring the inside of Scout's mouth. The feeling of both his mouth and his crotch wide open, toyed with, teasing and pressing and not quite enough, it emptied his mind and he shuddered with lidded eyes and breathy, heavy moans with his head cocked up against the fence. 

He was close to tears when one large hand finally shoved his torturers away, slamming a bottle on the ground with the other and holding down on it for leverage, Demo slid through and near collapsed forward unto him.  
"C-Cmo'n lads, leave some boy pussy for the *hic* rest of us, aye?"   
The man dispersed the medical crew on top of the Scout and crawled on his knees on top of him, drunk fingers struggling with his gear and suit, fumbling on zippers and eventually giving up and wrapping tightly around him in a tight bear hug and his legs around the Scout's waist, content to do things the hard way. He held on tight and rode away, humping the body in his arms as hard as he could, grinding a half-limp dick into a miserable, needy clit as forcefully as he could, through chafing fabric and loud cries, the body under him whining and shivering and raising his pelvis up to meet the rutting man in top of him as much as he could, until, to Scout's dismay, the man stopped. The stain appearing on the front of his coveralls and bead of cum seeping out told him it's over, the man lay on top of him was done and spent, and left him grinding against his stomach, before he picked himself back up and stumbled away.

The sight of the Enginner's face felt like a soft breeze as Scout finally breathed out his first, deep sigh of relief, as he was raised gently in strong arms and layed atop thick thighs and a soft stomach. The hair on the man's body was as thick as him and the light brush against his clit felt amazing as his short, wide dick made it's way in, easy as apple pie, and with a gentle and pleasurable shift, he was held close to the feeling of comfort and the smell of metal, the Engineer wrapped his hands around the smaller waist and whispered.

"Son, this hurts me just as much as you, but a punishment is a punishment."   
His voice low and cheerful, he grabbed on tight and pounded into the Scout as hard as he could in quick, short movements, choosing to stay still and bounce the boy like a ragdoll up and down unto his dick. He kept speaking in a voice that no longer felt reassuring. 

"I'm sorry, boy, It's for your own good."

Sinister, almost. The Engineer continued to spill apologizes and insisting on his pity and shame in what he's been forced to do, with a taste of pleasure in his voice, hitched and broken up as he sped up and his grip on Scout's left side began to ache and bruise and his head dizzy as he's yoked around like a mule and minutes go by in a lightheaded haze until the hands on him finally relent and wrap around his back, the feeling of his insides twitching and something pumping into his vagina made him shiver. And then. He was released, gloved hand coming back around to wipe his tears, and then easily lowered him back unto the ground like a newborn puppy. 

Only to be picked right back up by a pair of smaller hands.  
The Spy swooped in and took the Scout unto his lap, as if taking him directly from the Engineer and trading back a challenging look.   
"Un farm animal, this iz what you call a punishment. You've done nothing but satisfy yourself." The spy spat at him without as much as a glance in his direction, and then turned to the Scout.  
The boy's face, red and hot, drool and tears mixing on his face... It did nothing to the Spy, that he was willing to show. He settled on his knees and ran long, delicate, dangerous hands across Scout's stomach, squeezing his sides, silk running light and teasing across his hip bones, he stopped and pressed at his ovaries and drank up the sounds that came out and forced only a slight shift of weight in Spy's body. He kneaded him like dough and made him melt in his arms long after every other human has left the scene, the Spy's touch made him pant harder and harder and buck into the air at nothing at all as his hands on his stomach alone were making his insides boil up and over and finally let him-

And the hands were gone. 

And so was the Spy.

"W-What... No, wait, you can't do this man! Please, come back!" Scout's voice felt hard, shattering out of his dry throat for the first time in a while. Surely the longest he's ever kept quiet. 

Everyone has gone along with the sun, but his body was still burning, hot and soaked. He sat back up, weeping, bucking into his thighs furiously to no avail, throwing his head back in desperation and-  
"Fucking hell, man!"   
He shouted at the thing standing above him, staring down from behind the fence through glaring, empty lenses. Watching. Learning.

The creature hopped over the fence and in front of the poor boy. It sat there. Staring. Taking in the view. And then eventually began exploring the tied up body. With hands big and clumsy, and not quite experienced, it nonetheless squeezed pleasured moans out of the lad. It's gaze fixed on him, it's movements rough and uncertain but they were focused all on him. The almost pained expression on It's toy's face when it brushed it's long neglected cunt raised muted gurgles from behind the mask and filled the little monster's stomach with joy. It rubbed at the Scout's hard and aching clit, following his face, listening to his cries, pressing unto whichever spot made him beg for more and wriggling in it's suit at the sight in front of him, the bright sparkling eyes, mouth bubbling out in a rainbow stream and erupting in joyful cries when it sunk it's fingers deeper and the man in it's hands bucked and laughed and exploded under the weight of all the care Pyro was giving him, and covered his hand with slick candy love. 

The Scout threw his head back and rode out the orgasm bettering hard on his tired body, shaking and kicking up dirt until his breath felt hard and he lay passed out back onto the fence, completely at the care of the thing that sat there, humming in it's suit, still hard at work piecing together what just happened.


End file.
